Meaningful Moments
by aliii1329
Summary: A collection of 100 word drabbles focused on our favorite burned spy and former IRA operative. There will probably be a little of everything. Romance. Humor. Angst. Etc.
1. Forget Michael's POV

I never forgot her.

Even years after I left her in the middle of the night, she still entered my mind from time to time. Knowing her had changed me. And since people rarely change, she stuck with me.

I'd like to think that I changed her, too. I'd like to the think that I crossed her mind every once in awhile. I'd like to think she didn't forget me either.

When I left her, I left a piece of me behind. I think I probably took a piece of her with me as well.

I left. I didn't forget.


	2. Forget Fiona's POV

I never forgot him.

Believe me, I wanted to. I didn't want to remember his smile, his eyes, his touch. I wanted to hate him. But I couldn't bring myself to.

And, even years afterwards, I still found myself thinking of him. I wondered if he ever thought about me. Probably not.

But sometimes I liked to think he did. I liked to think that our relationship had meant as much to him as it had to me. I liked to think that I changed him the same way he changed me.

He left me. But I didn't forget him.


	3. Panic

"We just ruined his life, Michael. I think he's going to make us pay."

Panic ripped through him as he listened to Fi explain that Jesse knew who burned him. The only thing on his mind was getting to loft as quickly as humanly possible.

He cursed himself for dragging her into this mess.

If Jesse harmed one hair on her head he'd never forgive himself. And Jesse would learn a new meaning for the word uncomfortable.

Once he reached the loft and found that Fi was okay, a new emotion ripped through him. Anger. Jesse was going to pay.


	4. Evil Genius

Michael watched with his head on his hand as Fi rolled out of bed and picked up his dress shirt from where it had been discarded on the floor. She put it on, buttoning a few of the buttons. He reached over and grabbed her wrist.

"Where are you going?" he asked playfully.

"I'm hungry, aren't you?" she questioned.

"For you," he joked. When she gently pulled her hand out of his grasp, he pouted. She smiled slightly.

"Don't go anywhere," she ordered

"You have my clothes," he reminded her.

"So you discovered my plan. I'm an evil genius."

"Evidently."


	5. More Important

"Michael, I just found out. Your burn notice has been lifted. You're back in," the voice on the other end of the line said excitedly.

He didn't respond.

"I get it. You just need time to process. I'll see you when you get to DC."

He finally spoke. "I'm not coming back."

"What?" the voice spluttered. "The job was your life."

"Not anymore."

"What could be more important?" the voice asked incredulously.

"I can think of something," he answered, his gaze finding a sleeping Fiona.

He ignored the muffled objections and hung up on his ex-handler for the last time.


	6. No Idea

"Is that really necessary?" Michael asked, watching as Fi put another block of C4 into her purse.

"If I said yes would you believe me?" she questioned.

"No."

"Well it is," she said, zipping her bag.

He shook his head. "I'm sure," he replied sarcastically.

"Watch it," she warned, "Or one of these blocks might end up under your car, wired to the transmission," she said with a smile.

"You're crazy, you know that?" he teased.

She nodded. "But you love me anyway," she quipped in response.

"You have no idea how true that is," he muttered under his breath.


	7. Safe Fiona's POV

Whenever I'm around Michael I feel safe. Like nothing could ever harm me. It's irrational, because as much as it may seem otherwise, Michael _is_ only human.

But there's something about the way he looks at me, the way he acts around me. Like he would hurl himself in front of a bullet if it were headed my way.

I'm not sure how I feel about that. I don't want him dying to protect me.

I love him too much to lose.

Then again, he'd probably be thinking the same thing when he hurled himself in front of that bullet.


	8. Always

Fiona sighed loudly. Michael glanced up.

"What are we doing?" she asked.

"Um, working on the job," he gestured towards the file in front of them.

"No, Michael, I mean us. What are we doing?" she clarified.

"Uh…" he didn't know what to say. He'd been ambushed.

"You don't love me. So what exactly are we doing?" she repeated the question.

He came up with something. "You think I don't love you?"

She nodded, but stayed silent.

His eyebrows shot up. "I thought you were smart."

"Excuse me?" she questioned.

"I always loved you, Fi. I think I always will."


	9. Competition

"He's in love with her," Madeline said.

"What?" Michael yelped.

"You heard me, Michael," she responded.

"But… What… How did you – "

She interrupted his rambling, "He was almost as bad as you when Fi got kidnapped," she explained, puffing her cigarette.

Michael felt his mouth open involuntarily. "Huh?' he finally managed to spit out.

She turned towards him. "Jesse. Is. In. Love. With. Fiona,' she said slowly, enunciating every word.

He stood staring at her in amazement. "Why?'

"I want to remind you that you might have some competition. Step up your game. Or you might lose her, Michael."


	10. Names

"How about Joshua?" she suggested.

"Why Joshua?" he questioned.

"He's the patron saint of spies," she explained with a smirk.

"Haha. In that case, how about Adrian?" he asked.

"Ugh. No way. Why would you even suggest that?"

"He's the patron saint of arms dealers," he replied with a smirk to match hers.

"Very funny," she glared at him.

"What about Claire," he suggested, this time in all seriousness. Her eyes shot up to meet his. "It means beauty and brightness," he added.

She felt tears gathering in her eyes. She nodded in agreement, a few tears escaping.

"It's perfect."


	11. Merry Christmas

Michael handed her a small box with a red bow stuck on top. She took it and looked at him questioningly.

"Merry Christmas," he said by way of explanation.

"Christmas isn't for two weeks," she reminded him.

He shrugged. "I know… But I wanted to give it to you alone."

She nodded and turned her attention to the box. She removed the bow and gently opened the box, smiling when she saw what was inside.

It was a necklace, with a tiny silver gun dangling off it.

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered.


	12. Goodbye Michael's POV

I can't seem to bring myself to say goodbye to her. I should be able to. I'm a spy for God's sake. But for some reason, walking away from her is impossible.

I'd managed to do it once, over a decade ago, because when you're a spy and your boss tells you to leave, you listen. However, now that I'd found her again, I couldn't.

Fi and I aren't perfect, far from it actually, but I'm a disaster without her. She manages to keep me sane, which is slightly ironic considering that she's practically insane herself.

But I love her anyway.


	13. More than Anything

"Hey, Mike?" Jesse questioned. "Can I, uh, ask you something?" he asked when Michael looked towards him. Michael nodded. "I want a honest answer."

"Ok," Michael agreed.

"Do you love Fi?" he asked bluntly.

Michael stared at him for a moment before speaking. "It's complicated, Jesse."

"It's not that complicated," Jesse interrupted.

"You don't know that," Michael snapped, annoyed.

"It's really a simple question, Mike. Either you love her, or you don't…"

"Love isn't the problem," Michael tried.

"So you do love her?" Jesse asked again.

Michael stayed silent for a long time. "Yes," he finally said, "More than anything."


	14. My Only Exception Michael's POV

Fiona has always been different. Not only is she the craziest person I know, and the best shot, and most talented explosives expert, she's more.

When I first met her, I hadn't let anyone get to know me in a long time. I had locked up a part of myself the first time I stood up to my father.

Then, I met Fiona, and something changed. She brought out a part of me that I had kept hidden since I was just a kid.

I let her in, and then I fell in love.

She's my exception. My only exception.


	15. Alone Fiona's POV

Before I met Michael I felt alone. Like it was me against the world. Like no one understood me.

And then I met him.

Suddenly I didn't feel so alone anymore. Whenever he was around I felt safe.

He understood me in a way that no one else ever had, even my family. That scared me a little bit. I barely knew him, but I felt safe with him.

Then he left.

I had never felt more alone. The one person who understood me had abandoned me.

I didn't know what to do. He was gone. And I was alone.


	16. No One Else

"You really love Michael?" Jesse questioned softly.

"There's no one else. Not for me," she said.

"Come on, Fi. You honestly believe Michael is the only person out there for you?"

"I don't believe it, I know it. Why do think I put up with all his crap?"

He sighed. "Michael's a great guy, Fi… But we both know he's not the type to settle down, or quit his job, even for you."

"I'd rather be Michael's second priority than anyone else's first," she whispered.

"You deserve more," he said softly.

She shrugged. "Maybe. But I need him even more."


	17. Please

"Please," he whispers into the silent room.

She freezes, looking back at the tears filling his blue eyes. She doesn't want to leave, despite the part of her telling her that she needs to. Letting go, moving on, what ever this is, is harder than she expected. She never thought it would feel like this, like someone was ripping her heart out, or that she'd be fighting the urge to run back into his arms, the only place she wants to be, the one place she can't be.

She's gone so quickly that she misses his final, whispered, desperate, "Please."


	18. Shadows

He has shadows in his past. Ones that lurk just under the surface, reminding him of everything he's desperate to forget. Everyone seems to see him as some sort of white knight, a protector, someone who always does what's right. But he knows they're wrong. He's no one's white knight. There are shadows, dark pieces of him hiding just out of sight, but tarnishing everyone's image of him just the same. There will always be a part of him that lives in the darkness, hides in the shadows. It's gets smaller, yes, when he's with Fi, but never really disappears.


End file.
